


四次亨利等待（一次他没有）

by styx



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亨利·斯特奇斯玩了场有些个漫长的游戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四次亨利等待（一次他没有）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four times Henry waited (and the one time he didn't.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484927) by [et2brute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/et2brute/pseuds/et2brute). 



标题：四次亨利等待（一次他没有）（《Four times Henry waited (and the one time he didn't.)》）  
  
原作：et2brute  
  
作者博客：<http://et2brute.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/484927](484927)  
或：<http://et2brute.livejournal.com/8443.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《吸血鬼猎人林肯》（《Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter》2012，又译《吸血鬼猎人:林肯总统 / 吸血鬼猎人：林肯 / 亚伯拉罕·林肯：吸血鬼猎人》等）  
  
配对：亨利·斯特奇斯（多米尼克·库珀）/亚伯拉罕·林肯（本杰明·沃克）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：亨利·斯特奇斯玩了场有些个漫长的游戏。  
  
作者注：我正在编辑/校订《Stone》系列，我发誓我有，可我无法自禁——这里是篇

《吸血鬼猎人林肯》同人。我甚至都不，啥，我很抱歉。这到底是啥。那部电影他妈的美极了，去看吧。美妙绝伦。前提很荒谬可电影本身当真是那般棒。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **四次亨利等待（一次他没有）**  
  
著：et2brute  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

那之后，他自街头勾搭了个名叫加布里埃尔的姑娘。没有什么灯光朦胧的小酒馆；不是什么小镇边缘的浪漫邂逅，让他撞上一位举头望明月的少女。这里不存在什么花言巧语、装模作样来为他俩的关系描画上一层漂亮些的阐释。

亨利无意为自己的行为涂脂抹粉。那太容易叫你忽略你到底是个什么东西。

加布里埃尔是个娼妓，一头同爱德娃一般的金发；她们通常都是的。当世纪流转，他不复能够记起妻子的名字，便牢牢确保她们依然是金发这一点。

自街对面，亨利冲她露出微笑，赢来顽皮的露齿一笑，可爱而倏忽即逝，于是他走上前去，开门见山的说，“若你同我回家，我们可以在澡盆里干一场。”

不得不是他的澡盆，就因为某个不知起倒的白痴，醉醺醺的就跑去跟个吸血鬼干架，明显是在找死，都不肯费神用用他那双深陷的眼睛背后、一头乱糟糟的黑发下头的无论啥算是脑子的东西——唔，那白痴眼下正不省人事的瘫在他床上。

亨利把他清理了一番，挑出那小子的脸上撞穿腐朽的码头木板时划上的木刺。他小心克制的用烫过的毛巾擦去血迹，注视着他安睡了有一刻钟，好确定那傻瓜还在呼吸。

街头上，同加布里埃尔在一起，亨利想到强健而优美匀称的双手，垮得太低的裤子下髋骨的棱角，有力的脚踝，触之冰凉，提醒亨利记得在出门前留一炉火烤着。

他是那么的苍白，却又不像亨利那般。瘦骨嶙峋，却交织着长年艰苦劳动磨砺的强健。看那肩膀像是犁过地，或许自草木丛生间。

他想到冰凉的吻，或是让他的指尖悄然拂过他的腹凹，他的肋骨。骨白（但不是纸白）的锁骨的微凹。可这不是搞那类事儿的时候，亨利有更重大的议程。

他向加布里埃尔开价五美元硬币，以示他的慷慨，外加一瓶杜松子酒，以示他会玩儿也大方。她无需人多费口舌，而亨利也不介意妓女。实际上他很喜欢她们；她们，至少，对于她们做的那事儿是诚实的。再说又不像是这世上还有什么病是她可以传染给他的。

 

~~~

 

亚伯不是会被刁难辱骂、严酷的事实或是更形严酷的工作吓跑的人。亨利给予他试炼，而亚伯伤痕累累、气喘吁吁的爬起身来，手脚无力，只因亨利不放他休息，可他依旧还是爬了起来。他做到了亨利叫他做的一切，挥舞他天杀的斧子直至手掌起泡流血。亨利有意让他这般挥舞下去，直至它们结起硬茧，变得强健有力，直至这世上再没有什么能伤到他。

在树林中，他教导亚伯有关仇恨。对此他很是小心，试图使他理解这么个事实，那就是它无法将你支撑；那不足够。爱不足够，因为它也一样不过是某种翻转于你心头的东西，一条扭来扭去、咬住自己尾巴的乌洛波洛斯之蛇，时而肚皮朝天，时而肚皮朝里。你把它翻来转去，永远不确定那是里还是外，不确定你是只愿再度亲吻你的妻子，还是用你所能够的最缓慢、最痛苦的方式杀死那个杀害她的凶手。

接着你教导他有关真实，而亚伯稳住双腿；扬起武器；绷紧肩头，他在夏日的空气中挥舞出一道完美而沉静的弧线。

树木轰然炸裂，木屑如轻尘般于他四周飞扬洒落，如旋风之摧枯拉朽。像是他化作了，那么转瞬一刻间，化作一场天灾。

这里存在着那么一刻，只是那么瞬息一闪的完美未来，亚伯拉罕可以叫万国倾覆。他们可以相伴走遍世间，无人更胜。

那叫亨利垂涎欲滴。那叫他脸上涌起血色，叫他的下巴绷紧，叫他的獠牙开始伸长，因着那各种的可能，那一种未来会是何等 _滋味_ ——

可接着亚伯退开一步，呼吸粗重的，抬腕擦去额头的汗水。太阳高悬于空，透过林荫洒落，给他的双颊和手臂镀上一层金色。他的鼻梁，他唇下苍白的一块儿。他几乎是在闪闪发光。

所有那些个饥渴，汹涌澎湃的，渐渐流失殆尽，直至只余亨利站在那里，注视着他。目光追随着光泽的汗水痕迹，点点滴滴的，滑落亚伯的锁骨。于他的发际凝聚成珠。

方圆数英里内了无一人。那会很是容易。亚伯正望着他，精疲力竭，放松而柔顺。他甚至在微笑。

相反，亨利只是说，“再来。”

 

~~~

 

他坚持在黑暗中对打，因为那是亚伯该学会的东西，可那同样也变得越来越难以掩饰。

那实在说不上公平一战，亨利把他一顿海扁，直到亚伯没法儿再强撑起身来，没法儿再来一遍，而不沉沉的倚着墙。

亨利的手摸遍了他浑身上下，在那里，黑暗中。忍受着亚伯有关他感觉起来多么冷的温和评论，承受着亚伯的汗水气息，皲裂的嘴唇上渗出的血味儿，那般默默的；甚至当亚伯蜷起他修长的身体，任由亨利把他拽进屋去。

那是幽闭恐惧症，那是天杀的低垂诱人的果实，而亨利 _没法儿继续这样下去_ 。

可亚伯差不多准备好了。他 _是的_ 。

因此亨利把他打发走了。

他的娼妓，在那之后，都是黑发人儿。

 

 

~~~

 

当他开口时，他们之间有数十年相隔，对亨利而言是些许岁月，对亚伯拉罕而言是一生之久。

亨利没有说，我不愿失去你。我解救过你太多次了。

他没有说，那我在这世上就是孤零零一个人了。别抛下我独自飘零人世间。

相反他诉求于亚伯的责任感，说他们并肩携手可以达成何等成就，只要亚伯允许。说就因为某件事艰难重重，并不能成就为你不去做的借口。

费尽口舌皆是徒然，亚伯同玛丽出发前往歌剧院。他把他的日记塞进亨利手里，那是他头一次这么做。

就在他们驱车离开的同时，亨利读起那本日记，一直不停的读下去。他把它从头到尾读了一遍，只愿自己有够自私。只愿他有说，你不会再复 _疲惫_ ，亚伯拉罕。因为那是亨利于他漫长的人生中久已遗忘的东西，但那也是他从未 _领会_ 的东西：一副身躯如何渐渐打自灵魂里散发出疲惫，你如何的最终欢迎死亡如旧友重逢。因为你已尽到了你的责任，如今你可以安息。

他读了那本日记，从中他只领会到两件事：

他已然了解有关亚伯拉罕·林肯的人生的别的一应事。

以及亚伯拉罕·林肯爱他。

 

~~~

 

那场葬礼是亨利·斯特奇斯漫长的生涯中最糟的体验之一。天上下着雨，阴沉沉灰蒙蒙一片，棺材闭拢了。玛丽·托德是如此的悲恸欲狂，当他在葬礼之后走近前去时，她几乎都没认出他来。

“你得复活他，”她说，声调里似有风暴汇聚，又或者是暴风雨前的平静。一场屏息静待的飓风。战鼓将所有的青年召唤上战场之前最后一阕恋曲的和弦。

“他永远不会原谅我的，玛丽，”亨利说，而那如此沉甸甸的压在他的胸臆间——那份负疚，那份愤怒，那份自我厌恶，因为他本可以 _解救他_ 。因为他本是要让自己成为亚伯的保护者，而这么 _天杀的一次_ 他却不能保护他。

“我想你不明白，亨利，”她说，抬眼盯住他的脸。她的声调下潜伏着癫狂的余韵。“你 _必须_ 。”

“玛丽，”他坚定的对她说，双手按住她颓垮的肩膀，“他不准。我不能。我不会。”

她攥紧她小小的、皱巴巴的双手，攥得如此之狠，指甲掐进掌心见了血。他拥抱她，而她僵住了。接着她用手捶打他的胸膛。接着她埋首在他颈弯间啜泣起来。

“你是个魔鬼，”她嘶声冲着他的耳朵喃喃道，而他贴着她的发丝轻哼。

“我知道，”他说。

当她离开后——当他们，爱着亚伯的每个人，敬仰着林肯总统的每个人，全数离开后，当亨利终于 _独自一人_ 时——他跪倒在新坟畔。将他的手掌按进松软的泥土。他没有祈祷；吸血鬼的祈祷不会得到回应。但他也无需祈祷。

那没有花费上多少时间。不等一小时过去，亨利便把亚伯的身体抱在了怀里。他浑身冰冷，就那么高的个子而言太过轻了。他已死得不能再死。他的头是一团糟，然而亨利没有受到惊吓。当你有他的信念时你真的不会。

他将双唇贴印上亚伯耳下，缓缓伸出牙，热流涌上他的脸庞，随之将獠牙沉入那一处，任由他的诅咒成就一项福赐。因为是的，亨利·斯特奇斯是个骗子手。并且他自私自利。并且他要夺取那份属于他的。

他们替亚伯换上了他最好的衣服，让他戴着帽子下葬，不管那一团糟。他会喜欢那点的；他们擦掉了大部分的血迹。那几乎跟新的一样了。

转变瞬息到来，苍白的肌肤在一把老骨头上渐次光滑紧绷。亚伯伴随着尖叫而醒来，因为他的半个脑袋都轰没了，而再生是见鬼的痛，可亨利双臂环住亚伯的胸膛，自始至终拥着他，贴着他耳畔柔声安慰，仿佛他是个孩子一般，仿佛他还是那个把自己灌得酩酊大醉来鼓起勇气去打一场必输的战斗的傻瓜。

真的，这男人无可救药。

“亨利，”亚伯喘息道，而那不是一个老人的声音。“亨利，你干了什么。”

“我不得不，”他柔声回答道，而亚伯抬眼望向他，震动的。接着，眉毛挑起，他俯视自己的双手。

“我——我感觉，”他说，支撑着跪起身来。“我——变年轻了？”

亨利哈哈大笑，“不，亚伯。你只是死了。并且漂亮了一点儿。”他审视亚伯脸上细细的纹路，他那重重皱纹的最后一丝余痕；注视着老年斑那般的消褪，他呼吸那般的轻松，以及当他站起身，只用了一个完美而流畅的动作。

“你是个混蛋，亨利，”亚伯说，伸出一只手，而亨利握住了它。任由亚伯将自己拽起身来。

“我指望你总归会原谅我的，”亨利说。“你总不能永远生我的气。”

那同样也是句疑问。他在试水。那是亨利必须面对的，因为亚伯并不想要这个。不过或许他可以慢慢想法子。

“我猜这意味着你读了我的日记，”亚伯咕哝道，微微一偏脑袋。他显得很是羞怯，近乎于尴尬。手都像是不知道该往哪儿摆一般，像是他希望抓握个什么东西，或是挥舞个什么东西。

“我读了，”亨利缓缓道。“但那没有影响我的决定。”

“我明白了，”亚伯谨慎的说道。

“是吗？”亨利问，抬起手来。手指勾住亚伯的脖子，将他拉下来。

但却是亚伯先吻了他，冰凉的双唇和完美绝伦的双手试探的摸索过亨利的脸，描摹过他的耳廓，他的肩胛。亲吻他，像是亚伯想这么做已有三十年。

而那便是回答了。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
